User talk:63.142.161.20
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Hentai Games (R=18) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mozai (talk) 08:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) CoC and Nimin Yes, both these games have following on /v/. CoC general (also has Nimin fans) on /v/. They're about as good as Slave Maker 3: a game you have no problem with leaving alone. Yes, I actually decided to try them. Yes, furry is a niche audience but those two games as "furry ambassadors" on an otherwise human-oriented page is fine. --Kitsuneae (talk) 06:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :: You should read the op of that general. That thread hates CoC and Nimim and no having "furry ambassadors" isn't acceptable. They leave coc in the title just to make fun of it and furrys. :::It is marked "CoC general" because they are openly making a game just like CoC as they liked and were inspired by it. The tone is to keep it on topic and because "no furries" is a meme/rule all over 4chan. Anyway, this shouldn't need to be debated: we already had an admin revert one of your edits saying the games stay. Yes, mozai is an admin. The admins have decided a game stays and removing over and over is vandalism, which can get you banned. :::I'm sorry your first outing on a wiki is such a mess, but really, things have been added here over time by /v/ members who have noticed a trend towards people suggesting/liking a game. Games aren't likely to be removed unless they really are half-broken suckfests (like "Kitchen fun" which I agree sucked). Doubly so if the games are very expansive and have tons of content like those two games do. Have you even tried them? Either way, take it easy. --Kitsuneae (talk) 07:29, October 14, :::2013 (UTC) ::Once again go look at that op. They hate Coc, Nimim and furries and chose to make a new game not because they were inspired but because they wanted a game not ruined by furries. Furry games aren't something /v/ would recommend and don't belong on this page. Go actually read the op of the thread. It makes it very clear. :::: Well, then, how about some archived threads that are closer? Notice the "anthropomorphic menace" line is in all of them and that the first post in each is nearly identical to the one still live on V. It's a running gag to "hate furries" on 4chan, like I said. Slablands is V's version of CoC made with 100% V-made content while CoC is the engine and name of the original game. --Kitsuneae (talk) 07:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It wasn't ever a gag, Moot doesn't like them and even sfw pictures will get you banned. You're honestly delusional if you think people are kidding. Anyways the thread isn't kidding, once again actually read the op. As for the threads, those are just the standard offtopic shitposters /v/ always get, the archive threads of /vg/ are nothing but hate and mockery for the last year when the topic comes up. There is even a freaking history doc there explainng how wrong you are and the creator of the game won't even come to the website because he gets told to fuck off for being a furry. Which is also in the archives. Plenty of the /v/ threads become people telling the people who like it to fuck off. :::: Eh, fuck it. I went out and asked straight up. You may be a wiki-noob but you were right. They stay off for now until otherwise noted in a different thread. In the future, try talking to people instead of just hitting "edit" forever. It would have saved us both some time on that stupid edit war. --Kitsuneae (talk) 08:18, October 14, 2013 (UTC)